Mama Mia
by NYlovergirl
Summary: Sam&Donna Fanfic. What happens to them after the wedding? Did it all work out as planned, are donna and sam going to spend the rest of their days together. Story better than review. Warning: lots of lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Dona broke away from Sam's lips as people clapped, and looked up into his his face. People were shouting and hugging all around them, but all Donna noticed was Sam. His eyes, his smile. She was completely mesmerized. Tania and Rosie came up from behind, startling Donna. All of the noise in the room came flooding back to her, sweeping her up. She hugged Tania and Rosie, grabbing their hands and jumping up and down, screaming. She caught up with Bill and Harry, hugging them both and giving Bill a big kiss. She pushed her way through the crowd trying to find Sophie, hugging people absent-mindedly along the way. Finally she found her towards the back of the church talking to Ali and Lissa. Sophie spotted Donna and screamed.

"Mooooom!!! Oh my god! You got married! To Sam! Oh mom!" Donna laughed as all three girls ran to hug her.

"Sophie!" Bill, Sam and Harry said in unison as they approached.

"Dads!" She hugged each of them. Donna sat down on a chair, smiling as people past congratulating her. She felt hand brush her, and looked up to see Sam standing in front of her. He put his hand up to stroke Donna's cheek, and she reached up and held it there, smiling. She laced her fingers in his and slowly stood up as they made their way, along with everybody else, back to the villa.

Later that night after the toasts and the dancing and the eruption of the fountain, Donna found herself looking at all of the people running through the water and singing, and she relized that this was her dream and with Sam here now it was complete. Sophie came running up to her with Skye close behind, dripping wet and laughing,

"Mom, what are you doing here all by yourself, go find Sam. This is your dream, live it." Sophie ran off leaving Donna to find Sam on her own. She found Rosie and Tania dancing in the water raining down on the courtyard and she ran to them. Wrapping them in a hug, she shouted over the shouts of the crowd, "have you seen Sam!?" Tania smiled and pointed behind Donna. Donna turned around and saw Sam standing soaking wet behind her smiling. She ran to him,

, laughing as he twirled her around. She pulled off his shirt, letting him wrap her up in his arms, she looked up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is our dream she whispered in his ear." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sophie and Skye dancing, she winked and Sophie smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna watched as her only daughter sailed off to see the world, She waved as the boat sailed, till the two people in faded into the blackness leaving her stare out into the empty water. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she shivered as Sam's hands brushed the hair off her neck, his breath warm against her ear. She turned to face him and looked up into his shadow covered face. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Donna buried her face in his white shirt and cried. She stood there with Sam holding her while Harry and Bill stood at a distance watching. Donna wiped the tears from her face and looked at the three men standing with her on the dock. Letting out a small laugh, Donna smiled, "To think that my - rather, our, - daughter is all grown up and off to see the world with her fiancé!" They laughed and headed up to the villa, Sam with his arms wrapped around Donna, and Harry and Bill standing on either side. When they had finally made their way back up to the quiet house, Harry went off to bed and Bill went to find Rosie. Donna stood in the courtyard looking around still not wanting to believe that Sophie was really gone. She yelped when Sam came up behind and whispered in her ear, "I did mean what I said in that song earlier, it wasn't just for show." Donna laughed quietly at Sam's referral of "not being too old for sex". She took his hand and led him quietly upstairs to her bedroom. She turned to him in the door way and smiled, her fingers dancing along his chest. He caught her up in a kiss and held her there for a moment, not wanting to let go, before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. Donna stared up at him in wonder, he was actually here, Sam Carmichael was actually back. She reached up and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, finally sliding it off his shoulder; she turned him over so she was on top of him. Donna slowly lifted her dress off of her body, watching as Sam's eyes traced over her. Donnas breath caught in her throat as Sam's hand moved to unclasp her bra. She stopped his hands and held them.

"Donna, I've dreaming of this moment for twenty one years. Please." Donna detected the urgency in his voice and butterfly erupted in her stomach.

"Sam. Promise me you won't leave again."

"Donna you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. There has not been a day in my life where I haven't thought about what it would have been like if I had stayed. I am more in love with you now than I was twenty years ago. When I received the letter, it was a long shot that I'd even make it, let alone be in bed with the woman of my dreams. I promise." Donna smiled and let go of his hands watching as her bra and underwear fell to the floor. She reached up and took the clip from her hair, letting it fall down her back and chest. Sam slipped out of his black trousers and gazed at Donna, her blond hair shone in the light, her smile . . . was the same as ever, soft but seductive. He felt the pull that she had on him, the same one that brought him back to this island, and gave in. He drew in, his lips locked with hers, hands wandering, her hands tangled in his hair, their breaths coming out in small cries. Donnas mind reeled, she remembered him, his back, his eyes, the feeling she got from him, his voice, the voice that drove her crazy, he was really here. When he had first arrived on the island two days ago, her heart had stopped; she had never dreamed in a million years that he would have come back. And when Sam said that he had come back, for her, she knew that those feeling for him were just as alive as she was. She let out a laugh and collapsed on top of Sam, both breathing heavily

"See," he said, "Told you we weren't too old". Donna laughed and hugged him. They stayed there for a time, their bodies melting, still getting used to the feeling of having each other. Donna turned over, so her back was against Sam's chest and let him wrap his arms around her pulling her closer and burying his face in her hair. Donna fell asleep to the sound of Sam's breathing and his arms around her, for the first time in twenty one years


End file.
